Lizzie Mcguire The flood!
by ice-cube11
Summary: Read as Lizzie and her friends Gordo and Miranda are plunged into the biggest flood their area has ever seen! As they struggle to survive many things will befall them. Will it end in tradgedy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire.

* * *

Chapter One – The Warning.

"God this is a tropical rain!" Miranda cried one Monday morning. "I couldn't do anything at all this weekend, I mean, what is there to do when your stuck inside?" Miranda moaned miserably wiping rain of her face, now that they had reached the shelter of the school buildings.

"You think you had it bad! I was stuck inside a house for a whole weekend with Matt!" Lizzie said.

"You know I was watching the news this morning, unlike some people" Gordo said staring at Lizzie and Miranda.

"Unlike most people, Gordo" Lizzie said rolling her eyes "You're the only kid I know who watches the news, who even cares what's happening or who even knows what time its on."

"Everyone knows what time the news is on" Gordo said pouting slightly

"Oh yeah?" Miranda asked "Why don't you ask Ethan over there?" Ethan was the hottest guy in their year, but he was not very smart. Ok I lied. He had no brains at all.

"Ethan? He doesn't even know what the day is!" Gordo said, "Ok anyway, not the point, the point is everyone's been put on alert."

"Alert for what?" Lizzie asked, opening her locker and grabbing her books.

"Alert for flooding!" Gordo said with emphasis and wide eyes to try and get the point across.

"Where has there been flooding?" Miranda asked puzzled looking back along the corridor to the front doors, probably expecting to see brown and swirling water.

"In lot's of places actually, a few areas of nearby towns have been evacuated because of the threat of sudden flash flooding. And other towns have totally been flooded and the SOS have had to make rescues, because of flooding!"

Said Gordo using flooding in the sentence 3 times to make his point clear.

"What kind of rescues?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie and Gordo just stared at her.

"What, I just want to know!" Miranda said shrugging.

"You know when people in their homes are suddenly knee deep in flood water, and climb up onto their roofs? And the SOS makes air rescues, not to mention the people who get stranded in cars." Gordo trailed off into a silence.

Miranda just nodded knowingly. Lizzie shook her head, and looked back at Gordo.

"Have there been any warnings aimed at our area?" Lizzie asked Gordo as they walked to their first class, History.

"Yeah but they don't seem to think it's that serious because they are still sending us to school, aren't they?" Gordo asked with a small smile. Just then their conversation was cut short as the trio sprinted across a quadrangle that was covered in puddles.

"We don't need warnings" Miranda muttered, "We can see it for ourselves."

* * *

Ok I know it's not the best but it's the first one and I can't get any worse can I? I'll be putting more up adding onto this so please **_review_.** Thank You! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Buses!

Disclaimer- Just a little something to say, that I don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

The Buses.

It grew darker as the morning progressed. Even in the classrooms where they had to stupid long bright lights that hurt your eyes when you looked at them to long. Or gave you headaches when they were half broken and flickered all the time. Anyway, the rain got heavier and louder till the teacher was yelling to be heard. A strong wind came and the rain lashed at the windows till they could not see out.

It was 10 past 1 in the fourth period, when the teacher realized the bell had gone 10 minutes ago. The rain had reached a new level of volume that no one could even have imagined.

"We are going to drown going home" Miranda yelled as the trio walked through the corridors looking for a quiet room that was in the middle of the school.

"What about in here?" Gordo asked peering into a dark room that was empty.

"Yeah it looks good, it's the quietest and it's empty." Lizzie said walking past Gordo and turning on the lights.

The trio trouped in and sat on the desks. Talking bout this and that when the loud speaker buzzed into life.

"_Students, please listen, due to the storm and rising flood waters buses 32, 75, 83, 17 and 49 have arrived to take their students home early. If one of these is your bus, please proceed to the front doors where Mrs. Harlan and Mr. Cornice will check off your names . . . . .. "_

There was a silence before some cheering and footsteps began from the corridor.

"Dam not our bus" Miranda said moodily slouching in her chair.

"_Due to rising flood waters?" _Gordo quoted. "That must mean that those students have to get home before they are cut off."

Lizzie nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the loud speaker spoke again.

"_Please will the following students make their way to the front office your parents are here to pick you up._

_Gregory Hargraves, Cadence Hally, Amali Swintech. ."_

The loud speaker continued to rattle off a few more names before adding,

" _And the students who catch buses 22 and 31 your buses are on the way, and 56, 89 and 38 your buses have sent word that if the rain continues they will be here in an hour. Thank you."_

Silence again. Before,

"YES!" Miranda yelled jumping up our bus is coming.

"Not for another hour Miranda!" Lizzie said gloomily.

"Yeah but the point is it's coming."

"Yeah, it's coming, but why am I not happy about that" Lizzie muttered looking at Gordo. He looked just as worried as she felt.

* * *

Ok end of the second chapter. Please **_review_** and tell me what you think more coming depending on the response. If you want an idea of yours added please let me know and i will add it, many ideas are welcome! . So please _**review**!_


End file.
